


When I was your man.

by Javahe



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javahe/pseuds/Javahe
Summary: This is a past Soumako relationship. Please be kind if you leave comments. Based on Bruno Mars. When I was your man. Thank you for reading. Sorry for lack of details, I am still trying to improve my writting skills and vocabulary and grammar too lol.





	When I was your man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a past Soumako relationship. Please be kind if you leave comments. Based on Bruno Mars. When I was your man. Thank you for reading. Sorry for lack of details, I am still trying to improve my writting skills and vocabulary and grammar too lol.

"Hi Sousuke this is my fiancė that I have been wanting for you to meet. But since he hardly comes to Tokyo it was difficult for all of us to meet. He's Tachibana Makoto and this is his friend Nanase Haruka".

"Oh hi Rin". Sousuke forced a smile. Right in front of him was the man that had left him years ago. Beautiful as ever, bright green eyes with an inviting smile. Next to him another young man, a bit shorter than Rin with the bluest eyes. "Hi it is nice to meet you, I am Yamazaki Sousuke". He said and offered his hand to both of them after hugging Rin. 

"Sousuke". Makoto murmured. "How are you doing?" He asked. It had been 3 years since they had separated, he could not believe his eyes. He could pretend they did not know each other, but that would be lying to Rin and he did not like the idea of lying to his fiancė and future husband.

"Oh, you two know each other?. What a coincidence. Then everything will be easier. Hahaha " Rin laughed not knowing the awkardness of the situation.

"Yes love, we met in College, we were classmates" Makoto added.

"Yes, it has been a long time I did not know you moved from Tokyo". Sousuke said. He had looked for Makoto after their breakup, trying to ask for a chance but Makoto had disappear leaving no trail.

"Alright, lets get going we have a reservation, and I am really hungry" Rin announced, he took Makoto's hand in his and started walking, Sousuke follow behind them, Haru just looked at them knowing Makoto was uncomfortable with the situation.  
_______________________________________________________

After 2nd year in college Makoto and Sousuke moved together, they were happy, they had decided to move to a bigger apartment. They had been going out for a year, and were really happy. They were so much in love.

Their relationship was a secret to their friends, they loved their privacy most of all Sousuke loved being just two of them alone. They would go out with classmates on the weekends. Makoto loved dancing and singing and Sousuke was happy to comply.

After their graduation, Sosuke got a job with his father real state company, the Yamazaki family was wealthy, Makoto knew that, Sousuke would lavish him with expensive gifts. Makoto was a coach at one of the swimming centers in Tokyo, he loved his job but he did not make as much money as Sousuke, but he did not mind because he was happy just loving his boyfriend, and Sousuke never complained about neither.

After a year working with his father Sousuke started to go home late, usually Makoto waited for him, but he also was tired since Sousuke started to get to their home after midnight some times, he would visit his father and sometimes he would leave the city for days. Sousuke never cheated on Makoto, but he started to distance himself from Makoto. After all he was tired after work, so he started to buy trinkets as apologies for not giving his boyfriend enough time. 

After two years they both were stressed out with the situation, Sousuke worked overtime everytime, leaving Makoto aside. Makoto always tried to talk to him, to have little details for him, like cooking dinner for him, giving him a massage or prepare his bath, but Sousuke was so blind at that moment bored with the routine that he neglected Makoto completely.

Makoto left him, one day he came home to an empty apartment. Makoto's belongings were gone. He took only his clothes and what little he had. He left all the gifts Sousuke had given him. All his jewels, his expensive watch and even the keys of the car he had bought for him 3 months prior.

"I do not need this love you know, I just want you love, you know I like flowers and chocolates" he would always say the same when Sousuke presented him with a new gift.

"I know, but I feel bad that I make you wait for me, and I like spending every penny if it's to buy something for you".

"Take some time off love and let's go dance then, our time together is more important". He would always ask for that.

"I know" Sousuke would reply. Such empty words.  
_______________________________________________________

Rin had insisted in Makoto and Sousuke meeting to bond over their lost time. He wanted to make sure that Sousuke would be there for Makoto too, since they would become a family. Sousuke and Rin were like brothers, and after reconecting Rin was not going to let their friendship end. They had stopped talking right after he went to Australia to study, Sousuke had been silent, until he came back to Japan and found Sousuke heartbroken by a mysterious love affair.

"Hi Sousuke, how are you doing?" Makoto said. They had chosen a coffee shop they used to frequent in their college days. 

"Oh hi, Makoto. I am fine. I am glad to see you. Never expected to see you again" he said. Feeling reminescent of their past time together. He had been heartbroken for a long time and just when he thought he had forgotten about the man he loved, he had appeared right in front of him and with a new love, with his bestfriend, with his brother. How unfair is all this.

"Well I thought so too. After all I left Tokyo never wanting to come back here. And look at us in the same place we used to meet". He said looking sad all of a sudden.

"I am sorry" Sousuke said.

"What?"

"I am sorry for hurting you. For making you leave. For making you wait for me when I was only avoiding you because I was not capable of giving you what you deserve, thinking selfishly. For being a coward to fight for the love that I still harbour for you". He said with a bitter laugh.

"Please do not say that, Rin is your friend you cannot feel like that for me anymore". Makoto was trying to convince himself that his heartache was long forgotten and the wounds Sousuke had caused were healed. But it seemed everything that they had had was coming back.

"I know, he's my brother you know. I love him just like I love you. And because of that is that it really hurts so much".

"Please, do not say anything else. I love you too. I never forgot, I will always love you. You were so good to me we just fell apart love". Makoto said with a choking sob. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. Sousuke reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I hope he does all things I should have done when I was your man". Sousuke said leaning to get closer to Makoto accross the table and clean his tear stained face. And gave him a peck on his lips."I will make sure he cherish you, love".

_______________________________________________________

The wedding reception had been perfect. The party was almost over. They had left the recently husbands dance for the finale. Haru and Sousuke were their best men.

Sousuke was on the stage with the band. He had promised to sing at least a song since Rin had requested so.

He sang Bruno Mars song "when I was your man". It was not as some sort of revenge but as some sort of goodbye to Makoto, his long lost love. He had come to terms with it. He loved Makoto. Rin was what made Makoto happy, he had been there when he was not. 

Rin and Makoto danced in the middle of the room. Rin lead the dance and Makoto twirled around, Makoto was taller than Rin but that did not stop him from looking stunning. Makoto was smiling and crying. He was happy but he was also saying goodbye to the man that had been his love for so long. 

Haru was by Sousuke's side looking from a far as the husbands were leaving. "So you are the one who Makoto left to go back to Iwatobi, I cant say I am happy about it, but thanks to that he found what he always deserved". He knew Sousuke had suffered too, so he was not blaming him but he sure was satisfied seeing his bestfriend smile, truly smile from the heart.

They were closing their past and looking for their future.  
As friends and family.

The husbands said their goodbyes to everyone and departed for their honeymoon in Australia where Rin had prepared their new home. He was sure Makoto would love their Sakura flower covered bed and chocolate fountain with champagne and strawberries as dessert. All courtesy to Sousuke who said he had obtained the information for their perfect wedding.


End file.
